


I'm proud of you

by Autumnalhogwarts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Discussions of sexuality, Father Son Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalhogwarts/pseuds/Autumnalhogwarts
Summary: Kevin has a talk with his dad about his sexuality.





	I'm proud of you

The smell of coffee woke Kevin up earlier than he’d intended to wake up on the first weekend of summer break. He walked out of the guest bedroom at Abby’s to see his dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper. The clock said it was after 10 am, which meant Abby had been gone for a few hours at least.

“Good morning sunshine, you’re up early, how are you today?” his father said letting sarcasm drip from the word early.

Kevin blinked at his a few times in confusion before shaking his head and turning to get a cup of coffee. Once he had his mug he settled down at the table letting the heat lull him back to sleep. Something hit his shin and he jumped in his seat.

“Don’t fall asleep with boiling hot liquids in your hand Kevin,” Wymack said, kicking his leg again for good measure.

His brain was too tired to form words so he groaned in response. After a couple sips of coffee, he started to feel like he could actually say something and have it make sense to another person. He tried to ask for the sports section but it came out a mumbled mess that not even he could understand. It’s not that he wasn't a morning person, it’s more that he wasn’t a waking up person. No matter how much he slept, or what time he woke up, he had a hard time thinking or doing anything for the first twenty or so minutes of his day.

Either his father had understood him after all, or he just knew Kevin would want to the sports section because it flopped in front of him a moment later. The cover of the section was half filled with a large photo of a player who was being traded from Montana to Arizona. Normally Kevin wouldn’t care about either of those teams, but in the picture, the man was running his hands through his hair, clearly having just taken his helmet off. The words came out of his mouth as he thought them, no time to censor himself.

“Oh, he’s hot”.

Wymack looked over at the paper and turned it to see better, then turned it back to Kevin, “hmm yeah he’s okay, have you seen the new patriots backliner? He’s hot”.

Kevin’s eyes widened half in shock at what he said, and half in shock at what his father said. He was still too asleep to fully comprehend that statement or what came out of his mouth next. “Are we talking about boys right now? Are you like... I don’t know bi or something? Am I?”

Kevin knew he liked boys and girls. He had known for a very long time. He’d even talked about his crushes on both boys and girls with Jean when they were teens. But he had never said he was Bisexual out loud, especially not to his dad. He knew how difficult, impossible it was to be an athlete and be anything other than a hypermasculine straight man. A word like that could ruin his career if it got out, so he’d spent his teens perfecting the ability to focus on the girls he liked and convince himself that he was just admiring the boys he liked.  

Wymack could see the emotions crossings Kevin’s face. Taking a deep breath he starting talking in the most calming voice he could.

“Kev, buddy, only you can know if you’re Bi. Do you like two or more genders?” Kevin nodded so he kept talking, “then it sounds like you may be, but you don’t have to know now. Your mom was bi. She had a girlfriend when I met her, then a boyfriend, then me. She took some time off dating when you were born, but she was still bi. I’m not, but I have slept with men”.

“You have? Why?” Kevin asked confused, which was good because if he wasn’t the conversation would be embarrassing.

“I wanted to know for sure, there’s nothing wrong with exploring your boundaries and your sexuality”.

“Okay”.

“Okay?”

Kevin nodded and grabbed his coffee, taking it back to the guest room. He spent the rest of the day thinking about his mom, and how she could have been bi without him knowing it. After a little thought, he realized it was probably because so many people don’t think bisexuality is a real sexuality. No one would have put that in an interview or biography if they didn’t believe it was a real thing. After a lot more thought about his feeling, motivations, and ideology he realized that, perhaps, he had fallen into that trap as well. Everywhere he looked for information there was someone saying something negative about being bi. And every time he was that he internalized it a little bit. What he felt was real, he knew that for sure. 

It took him a week and a half to bring it up again. It had become a routine that Wymack about come over to Abby’s at around 10 or 11 and wake Kevin up with the smell of coffee and bacon. Sometimes there were even fruit danishes or whole wheat pancakes.  

“Hey, dad?” Kevin called from the table while Wymack was at the stove, back towards him.

“Yeah, buddy?” Wymack said without turning around.

“I’m bisexual,” Kevin kept his voice firm and even as he said it despite the nerves he felt shaking his hands.

Wymack turned around and smiled at him, “Thank you for telling me, Kevin, I’m proud of you”.


End file.
